brave_merida_fanon_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Enchanted Foxes
From Europe there's the idea of puny cute foxes loving the pixie fairies, the artwork of this idea is popular onlin, and then there's the well known idea of foxes in witchcraft scenes of Halloween. But you realize once you've read some fox legends and studied ancient fairylands stuff the imaginary magical foxes are numerous and they're from everywhere. Legendary names of foxes are numerous too they're just not spread as fast as names of a motion picture fox. Todd, Rory, Reynard, Zorro, Vulpecula, and many spirits in mythology. In the Celtic stuff the fox is one of March's animals in the Celtic Zodiac list with the Ash tree cleverness and free thinking, the fox is one of the animals symbols on lots of Yule photos, the fox is said to carry a magical pearl which brings good luck to whoever finds it. The fox is also said to forsee weahther and that its voice is a sure sign of rain. The foxes who love the Pixie fairies are usually drawn with butterfly wings and some are as tiny as a bug staring in the fairy's eyes. Old Celtic fox ideas are in mystery stories, mythology, as well as fantasy, and the shape-shifting idea of foxes is shown in fiction. Enchanted species of Foxes Foxes with a magical pearl that brings good luck Foxes with butterfly wings Zodiac Fox with the Ash Tree Foxes with bird wings Elemental Foxes Foxes with nine tails Foxes who can change color to camouflage Werefox Ghost Foxes Misty Spirit foxes living in outer space on other planets Foxes with Unicorn horns Fox Constellation Foxes shiny like Galaxies Foxes with Rainbowish colored fur Foxes cooperating with witches Foxes with hair extremely curly like Paisley Foxes with colorful patches of fur that match henna designs Warrior Fox Messenger Fox Christmas Fox helping Santa up on the North Pole Yule Fox symbolizing a celtic goddess Foxes flying without wings kind of like squirrels Foxes helping with your luck of finding a good wife Foxes foreseeing weather Foxes telling you it will rain soon Foxes who just love to eat pumpkins Foxes who were first people but were transformed for a punishment Guardian Fox protecting the forest Earth-linked foxes Water-linked foxes Moon-linked foxes Sky-linked foxes in the Andes Foxes who are dressed and wander the tropics of Asia Foxes with a temple in places like Peru Foxes moving in the Norhernlights or loooking up at them Real Foxes This species reality is misunderstood, a fox is an Omnivore, but people watch it with impatience, its funny stuff like the fox flying comes from how well fruit bats and flying squirrels confused people. There are foxes brave enough to follow bears. Foxes are chased by both wolves and coyotes. Somtimes their kits are taken as prey by an owl Zorro in the Andes Mountain range isn't red it's the Sechuran or Peruvian fox which is one of the more silver coated foxes. The other thing the red fox is honored for in totem other than being really clever is that's it's not usually deceived even by a normal trickster it's wise enough to figure out the truth of what's happening quite quick. The fox's nose is thinner than the dhole's, and the red fox is lighter than both the dhole and the Ethiopian wolf cousin even though all three are very reddish. And then there's real stuff seen on video foxes enjoying their time with a tamed wolf or a lounging cat as their friends if they also live in a house or hide in the house's garden. It's true foxes choose their friends quite slowly it's one of their ways to be cautious, this is proved in the movie The Fox and The Child.